


The Aftereffects of Happy Juice

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow up to The Effects of Happy Juice, where Spock goes to find out if Jim meant what he said and Jim is worried that he offended Spock. Less crack in this one, but  it still has its moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftereffects of Happy Juice

Spock did not fidget as he stood outside Jim's quarter, questioning if he should bother his captain. On the one hand, he knew that Jim was still recovering from an injury and possible overdose if Jim’s  behavior on the bridge was any indication. On the other hand, he could still hear Jim's voice echoing inside his head, the words "I love you" bouncing around in there wildly.  Spock had to know if the captain had simply been out of his mind at the time, or if Jim really did harbor affection for him.

 Spock pushed the buzzer beside the door and after a beat, there was a muffled "come" from inside. The door slid open and Spock stepped in. Peering around the room, he caught sight of Jim laying face down on his bunk, his face buried in a pillow.  Spock raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing, opting instead to clearing his throat to announce his presence.

Jim lifted himself up on his elbows and turned his head toward the sound.  "Yes, what is it?" He said, but when he saw Sock standing in the center of his room, Jim froze his mouth open, his eyes wide. Spock placed his hands behind his back and swallowed.

"Captain, I trust you are feeling better,"  Spock said not sure what to make of Jim's reaction to seeing him.  Jim did not move for a second and then suddenly remembering himself, he got off the bed and faced his first officer.

"I am, Spock. Thank you. Was there something I could do for you?" Jim said in full captain mode.

Spock felt his heart sink. "No Captain. I just wanted to check on you. You behaved so strangely earlier on the bridge, that many of us were concerned that you had become compromised in some way." Spock noticed that Jim winced as he spoke.

"Yeah. About that Spock, I'm really sorry. I've no clue what Bones gave me, but he has sworn to me on a bible like the good little Baptist he is that he will never give it to me again."  

Spock watched as Jim tried to give him a smile, but it came out more of an embarrassed grimace.

"No need to apologize, Captain. What happened was not your fault, since you were under the influence of a narcotic substance," Spock said calmly.

Jim sighed and placed his own hands behind his back. "Yeah, but it was still very inappropriate. I mean I was a nuisance and I told you I wanted to be a unicorn. What's more, I think that used the word "frowny-corn" in reference to you. So, I am truly sorry."

Spock looked down at the floor and then back up to Jim. "So you remember everything you said?"

 Jim nodded, biting his lower lip. "Just about and let me tell you, I'm so embarrassed." 

Spock took a deep controlled breath and then asked, "Are you sorry for _everything_ you said?"

Jim's brows come together in confusion. "Sorry for most of it. Why?" 

Spock looked away as he replied,  "It is just a simple inquiry, Captain."

Jim smiled at this. "Bullshit, Spock. Nothing is ever simple with you, so just come out with what you're really asking."  

Spock  turned to meet Jim's eyes and he realized that he really couldn't hide. 

"I was asking because some of what you said seemed to be of a personal nature, reflecting your feelings." _About me_ , he added to himself.

Jim stopped smiling and it was his turn to stare at the ground.  "Umm yeah, about that Spock -- I know that what happened was highly inappropriate, so I understand that you may want to bring attention to the matter. I'm just glad that you came to me about your concerns instead of going to Starfleet." 

Jim stopped for a moment and then added, "Unless you're here to tell me you've gone to Starfleet -- Have you gone to Starfleet?" Jim's face had gone white and Spock could see the panic in his captain's eyes.

"No. I have done no such thing," Spock said.

Jim relaxed. "Okay. Great, so we can work this out between us and there's no need to for any harassment suits, ok?" 

Spock's eyebrows rose as high as they could go and he blinked several times.

"Captain," Spock started, but Jim cut him off.

"Spock, please I know what happened and how a human would react, but you're a Vulcan and are much more reserved, so I get it, if what I did put you out of your comfort zone, and once more please know  I am sorry. I will do everything in my power to make sure that something like that never happens again."

"Never?" Spock asked and he felt like he would crumble to dust any minute.   

Jim held up a reassuring hand towards his first officer. "Never. You are a good friend and a great officer, Spock. I don't want to lose that."

 _A good friend_ thought Spock dejectedly. Of course, that was all he was and he had been so foolish to think that his captain would actually have feelings towards him.  

Spock nodded and turned to go. "Very well, Captain," he said as he walked slowly towards the door.  Behind him, he heard Jim shift his position and clear his throat.

"Of course, you know Spock, if things were to change between us -- I would be okay with that, just so long as you were still my first officer and you didn't hate me."

Spock stopped and peered over his shoulder to look at Jim, who had now turned bright red.  "What are you saying, Captain?"

"Well one, don't call me Captain. Call me Jim and two -- I meant what I said on the bridge. You really are the best and I do," and here Jim paused briefly before finally saying, "Love you. I love you. There I said it."  

Spock turned to face Jim with wide eyes as Jim exhaled, his whole body slumping.

"You do?” Spock asked unsure how to proceed. 

Jim nodded. "Yes. I am so glad I finally told you, because I've been keeping that to myself for way too long, but I understand if my feelings are unwanted and you might take it as harassment.  So I like said, I'm going to make sure that this does not become in issue between us."

Spock tilted his head to one side and was quiet for a moment. Finally, he said, "What if I want this to become an issue between us?" 

Jim looked at Spock's passive expression. "What?" He asked not quite sure what to make of that.  

Spock straightened his posture and moved closer to Jim so that they were nose to nose.

"What if _I want_ this to be an issue, Jim. What if I _want_ to be harassed by you? What if I _demand_ it?" 

Jim's mouth dropped open in shock and Spock gave him an unrelenting stare. Jim took only  second to process what Spock was telling him and he grinned at his first officer. 

"Well if you _demand_ it,"  He said wrapping one arm around Spock's waist, his free hand coming up to cup Spock's face.

Spock's breath hitched in his throat and a sigh escaped his lips when Jim kissed him. When Spock pulled back from the kiss, he felt light headed and he could feel the beginnings of a smile touch his lips. In his vision before him Jim smiled, his bright eyes sparkling.

"And that is just the start. Wait till I tell you about all the naughty things I have wanted to do to those ears," Jim whispered.

Spock licked his lips and leaned closer to Jim his mouth pressed to his captain's ear. "I would rather you did not tell me anything Jim, but show me instead."  Spock heard a guttural noise from Jim soon he was being lead to the bed.

*****

Doctor McCoy whistled cheerfully to himself as he strolled through the halls of the Enterprise. He was in a surprisingly good mood and was off duty for the rest of the night. So, he was off to his quarters for a glass of bourbon and to start the next chapter of _Gone with the Wind,_ a classic if he ever read one. He just had to make a quick stop at Jim's quarters to check in on him.

McCoy paused at the door to ring the bell but decided against it. If he knew Jim, the man was buried in manifests and reports, and the doctor's presence would be a welcomed distraction. McCoy  stepped inside the cabin and as the door slid shut behind him, one could hear:

"Hey Jim-bo, just stopping into GAAAHAAHAHHA"

"Bones! What the hell? Can't you knock?

"Oh my God, my eyes! Put a sock on the door next time."

"Put a sock on the door? This is my cabin. I shouldn't have to put a sock on the door. You're supposed to knock."

"Jim is correct in addressing that your actions were quite unacceptable."

"Don't you start, you overgrown elf and for the love of god could you move your legs. The way they are twisted up is making me sick."

"I assure you that my position is causing me no discomfort, Doctor."

"Yeah, well it's causing me discomfort."

"You know Bones,  you could, oh I don't know, _leave_! Like right now! Before I put you on report!"

"That's an excellent idea. Here I was concerned about you and you're fine and my night is _ruined_."

At this the door to the captain's quarters opened and McCoy stormed out, his face red and scowling, muttering under his breath about "stupid Jim and his damned hobgoblin."  It would seem that his night was indeed ruined and no amount of bourbon or Scarlett would be able to salvage it.


End file.
